Una Manera de Olvidar
by Sly Warrington
Summary: —Todos siempre me dejan tarde o temprano, ¿hay algo mal en mí? Porque no se me ocurre nada— rió amargamente. Lucy lo miró angustiada, no quería verlo así, demonios. —Primero, no hay nada malo en ti, Gray. Y segundo, yo nunca te dejaré. Puedes estar seguro de eso— le sonrió con dulzura y besó su mejilla. Y él sonrió. Le encantaba lo cálido que se sentía eso. [Fic re-editado].
1. Me duele amarte

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

**Aviso: Chapter re-editado.**

* * *

**Una manera de olvidar**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter I**

**Me duele amarte**

**.**

**.**

No sabía que hacer. No sabía que pensar, ni siquiera cómo actuar. Sus palabras le habían calado a fondo en el corazón, atravesándolo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, le pesaba el pecho, y algo le apretaba la garganta. Quería llorar y gritar pero no podía hacerlo, no ahí por lo menos. Sin embargo no lo podía soportar más. Le había afectado de verdad, fuertemente, una simple frase.

"Yo y Lis estamos saliendo".

Bueno, no era la frase en sí. Sino la persona que la había dicho.

Realmente, nunca pensó que él podía hacer algo que la afectase tanto, pero Natsu era su amigo. Bueno no, no era algo tan simple como eso. Era su mejor amigo y no podía arruinarle el día con sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Él ya había elegido, y ella no debía entrometerse en su decisión. Porque había elegido a Lisanna, no a ella.

—"Muy bien Lucy, sonríe. No te delates, nadie debe saberlo"— se decía mentalmente mientras veía a su mejor amigo y a Lisanna siendo felicitados por todos sus compañeros de gremio.

Si tan sólo ella fuera la que estuviera ahí en lugar de...

—"¡No seas estúpida, maldita sea! Ya no existe ningún «Si tan sólo...». Deja de ser una niña caprichosa y sopórtalo, también puedes ser fuerte. Así que, sonríe, ve a felicitarlos, quédate un poco más, y luego lárgate"— seguido de automentalizarse se puso de pie e hizo su mejor sonrisa, para correr hacia la nueva pareja. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

—¡Oh, Luce!— exclamó el chico de ojos jade cuando la vio acercándose.

—¡Natsu!

«Dijo su nombre felizmente, mientras que por dentro lo lloraba...».

—¿Qué te parece?— le preguntó el chico cuando ya estaba frente a él.

—¡Es asombroso! Te lo mereces— le respondió mientras le daba un abrazo -. Felicitaciones.

«Le susurró ella, mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos...».

—Gracias Luce— agradeció él al tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo.

«Sentía que todo dentro de ella se destruía, y sin embargo, ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

Se sentía impotente».

—No hay de qué, Natsu. Alguien como tú, siempre debe ser feliz— se separó del chico, ya no podía estar más entre sus cálidos brazos.

—Eres una gran amiga, Luce— escuchando esto, Lucy se dijo que ya era suficiente.

Ella sólo le dio una sonrisa claramente falsa, pero era Natsu Dragneel, quién creía que todos eran felices sólo hasta que veía lágrimas.

Dio un suspiro disimulado y aún sonriendo, se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con Lisanna. Esta también sonreía, sin embargo, no podía engañar a alguien que hacía lo mismo, en ese instante.

—Felicidades Lis— exclamó Lucy al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarla.

—Muchas gracias, Lucy— respondió la albina.

—Cuida al idiota— susurró Heartfilia soltando una breve risilla.

—¡Escuché eso Luce!— reclamó el aludido haciendo un puchero.

—"Basta"— rogó Lucy para sus adentros. Obligó una sonrisa burlona.

—Esa era la idea— le guiñó un ojo.

Lisanna comenzó a reír al ver la cara que había puesto Natsu, y Lucy para disimular, la siguió.

—Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna...— los llamaron.

Los tres se giraron para ver a Mirajane ir hacia ellos con una bandeja en las manos, la cual estaba siendo ocupada por vasos con refresco.

—Mira-nee.

—Tengan— les dijo la albina mayor mientras les extendía la bandeja para tomaran un vaso.

—¡Genial!— gritó Natsu mientras se tragaba el líquido —Gracias Mira— dijo cuando terminó.

Ella sólo le sonrió alegremente. Esta vez fue el turno de Lisanna de tomar uno. Aunque ésta, obviamente, se bebió el contenido con más tranquilidad.

—¿Y tú Lucy?— preguntó la demonio, ladeando la cabeza.

—Oh no te preocupes por mí. De todos modos, luego me tengo que ir, debo ir a pagarle a la casera— sonrió ella convincentemente.

—Está bien— la mujer de ojos azules le correspondió la sonrisa, y luego fue a ofrecerles algo a Gajeel, Levy y Lily; que estaban sentados en una mesa más allá.

Lucy suspiró de alivio mentalmente y más tarde se giró hacia la pareja. Que aunque ahora se encontraban siendo felicitados por Jet y Droy (aunque no le quitaban la vista de encima a Gajeel), logró acercarse a ellos.

—Hey Natsu, Lis— llamó la atención de los dos.

— Les dedicó una sonrisa media sincera, media triste, y les dijo —Lamento que me tenga que ir ahora, pero luego la casera se pone histérica si no le pago a tiempo. En la mañana ya me ha llamado la atención.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema Lucy.

—Pero Luce— dijo Natsu ladeando la cabeza.

Sin embargo, antes de que Lucy dijera si quiera «pío», Lisanna miró a su ahora pareja y en cierta forma, lo regañó.

—Anda Natsu, si detienes a Lucy la dejarás sin casa.

—Pero Lis...

—Nada de peros, ya la escuchaste. No queremos que Lucy tenga problemas— replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Natsu giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de Lisanna, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—Escucha a Lisanna, Natsu. Debo irme ya, no te preocupes, vendré luego— sonrió y se alejó hasta la salida.

Una vez fuera, corrió y corrió, pero no en dirección a su casa.

I.

—Gray-sama...— murmuró la chica con timidez.

—Hm, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?— preguntó él mirándola brevemente, con fingida indiferencia.

Gray por naturaleza tendía a ser frío con la mayoría. Y aunque siempre lo fue con Juvia, él sabía perfectamente que no podía serlo por completo. Por otro lado quizás, o era muy buen actor, o los demás se autoinfluenciaban con todo lo que veían. Tal vez alguien normal se pudo dar cuenta al instante, pero vamos, que los del gremio veces podían ser un poquito -muy- idiotas y raros.

Por lo que no se clasificaban como normal.

—Verá... J-Juvia q-quería d-decirle algo m-m-muy import-tante a Gray-sama— siguió ella. Pero esta vez bajó su cabeza como un niño siendo regañado.

Gray alzó una ceja. En realidad sentía curiosidad por lo que diría, y aunque no podía ser muy distinto a lo de siempre, presentía que no venía nada bueno. Y el que bajara su rostro así, lo alertaba aún más.

—¿Y?— la incitó a seguir con el típico tono de: Ah vale, bien por ti.

—Bueno... Juvia solo quería decirle... que se ha rendido con usted, Gray.

—...

Cuando Juvia lo llamó _Gray_, supo que ya no podía hacer nada. Porque si tan sólo ella hubiera agregado el _sama_, sentía que pudo haber hecho algo al respecto. Pero por lo que veía en la expresión de Juvia, ya no tendría una acosadora personal, sin contar con que ya le había tomado bastante aprecio.

Apretó fuertemente sus manos poniéndolas en puño, sin embargo su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo con la _noticia_.

De todos modos sabía que ya había perdido a la Juvia que había conocido en esa azotea, bajo la juvia.

—Gray— dijo su nombre un poco cohibida.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?— preguntó el pelinegro con brusquedad y sin expresión en su rostro.

Sus manos seguían en puño dentro de sus bolsillos en la chaqueta. Ya casi sentía sus uñas y las yemas de sus dedos clavándose en sus palmas. Pero no sentía ni dolor o siquiera molestia.

—Yo... solo...

—¿Para qué vienes y me dices esto? A estas alturas ya deberías saber que poco me interesa lo que te suceda o deje de suceder.

Hasta ese punto Gray ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía bien al decirle eso, al hacerlo sentía cómo el ligero y casi imperceptible ardor en su pecho se aliviaba. Por otro lado, sabía que si seguía así le haría aún más daño del que ya le había hecho.

Sólo quería deshacerse del fuerte nudo en su garganta.

Eso era lo único que sabía.

—¿Sabe? Yo solo venía a decirle esto para que supiera que ya no lo molestaría más, Gray. Es más porque me siento obligada que otra cosa— contestó ella intentando mantenerse firme.

Sus manos se mantuvieron igual que las de Gray, sólo que estas eran visibles. Gray sabía perfectamente que ella quería llorar pero no se lo permitiría, no delante de él por lo menos. No quería darle el gusto de verla así, y el pelinegro se lo agradecía. Porque él no tenía el sadismo de hacer llorar a una mujer, odiaba ver llorar a una, de hecho. Aunque claro que en el perfil que sus compañeros tenían de él, se caracterizaba por tener esa característica al verlo rechazar a Juvia tantas veces.

Gray era consiente de que era demasiado cerrado cuando se trataba de lo que sentía, un gran ejemplo era la misma Juvia. El le tenía mucho aprecio, pero era tan inexpresivo, inexperto con eso y desconfiado, que sus cuerdas bocales no le hacían juicio y le prohibían comentar algo de eso.

Y todo eso lo hacía sentir frustrado.

—Bien— dijo el chico.

—Bien, nos vemos, Gray.

Así Juvia se fue, dejándolo ahí angustiado, enrabiado y bien jodido.

Tal vez por lo mismo todos lo dejaban, de alguna u otra manera.


	2. No llores

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

**Aviso: Chapter re-editado.**

* * *

**Una manera de olvidar**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter II**

**No llores**

**.**

Luego del momento con Juvia, Gray se había pasado casi media hora caminando por Magnolia. Además de que un poco después de que ella lo dejara, comenzaría a llover fuertemente.

Él sabía perfectamente que era ella la que provocaba la lluvia. También , sabía que todo lo que había sucedido era su culpa. Él se la había pasado ignorando a Juvia, él le había hablado cantidad de veces de manera cortante, no había parado de alejarla de él.

Pero si no lo hacía, si no la rechazaba todas esas veces, no estaría siendo sincero ni con ella, ni mucho menos con él mismo.

Gray Fullbuster podía ser frío, pero eso dependía de la persona, y también, para todas sus acciones había una explicación. Porque si somos sensatos, Gray ha perdido a demasiadas personas en su vida.

Un claro ejemplo era Ur, nunca se había ido la culpa y la consciencia de que él tenía la culpa, o eso pensaba Gray. Él había sido el imprudente y Ur, como buena maestra y casi madre para él y Lyon, le había salvado la vida.

Por lo mismo, Gray actualmente odiaba ser imprudente.

Luego, la seguía Ultear. Pero aunque no había sido su culpa, él ya sabía que en ese instante le había salvado la vida. Tal como Ur.

Y por último... Su padre.

Pero bueno, siempre había odiado recordar todo eso, aunque no pudiera evitarlo.

El punto, es que como a todos sus amigos, y con el cariño que le tenía, sólo intentaba protegerla. Si algo le sucedía a ella por su culpa, más tarde él sería el miserable en el asunto. Una vez había escuchado que si avisabas, tus acciones provocaban menos dolor. Pues bueno, él creía que era mejor darle el porrazo antes de que estuviera en las nubes. El problema es que Juvia había sido persistente.

Gray suspiró deteniéndose a mitad de la calle. Presionó la piramidal de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, y luego despeinó su cabello mojado.

Estaba realmente frustrado, y para colmo, le estaba comenzando a dar un molesto dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidió adentrarse al parque centro de Magnolia que estaba a su costado.

Mientras buscaba un lugar para cubrirse, ya que su casa estaba más o menos lejos; escuchó a lo lejos unos sollozos.

¿Sería Juvia?

Hmp. No, era imposible. Juvia se había ido a Fairy Tail, supuso, por el camino que tomó al irse.

Sintió curiosidad. ¿Quién estaría llorando en un parque, con un tiempo así? Tal vez le había sucedido algo, se había dañado...

Notó que era una chica, por la agudeza de sus sollozos.

Y así fue como terminó frente a un gran árbol. Se inclinó ligeramente, y pudo notar la pequeña porción de un cuerpo, al otro lado.

El timbre de su voz le parecía algo familiar.

Sin más rodeó el gran árbol, así encontrándose con una chica rubia, que tenía su cabeza entre rodilla y rodilla.

...

Cuando Lucy salió del gremio, dejando a todo y a todos atrás, de lo único que se sentía capaz era de llorar y de correr.

Mientras lo hacía, sentía la mirada de la gente que se volteaba a verla por la calle. Y a la vez, sus murmullos curiosos.

_Pobre chica, ¿No es ella Lucy, de Fairy Tail?, _o bien_ Vaya, ¿qué le ha pasado?_

La verdad es que poco le importaba, lo único que deseaba era ir a casa, cerrar todo, meterse en la cama, y llorar.

Pero se detuvo.

Si iba a casa, era posible que Natsu, Happy o bien, Levy, fueran al otro día y se preocuparan al ver todo cerrado. Eso llevaría a que cualquiera de ellos fuera a Fairy Tail y gritara a los cuatro vientos que algo había sucedido con ella.

Así que ir no era una buena opción, ni mucho menos razonable.

Lo único que le quedaba era ir a otro lugar. Lo más seguro era que nadie del gremio estuviera fuera, ya que estarían celebrando.

Cuando pensó en eso, se sintió realmente terrible. De todos modos nadie se ocuparía de saber en dónde se había metido, teniendo algo por lo que celebrar.

Aunque era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Así que con eso en mente, se dirigió hacia el parque centro de Magnolia, con lágrimas aún en los ojos, y una gran pena en el corazón. Sin mucha prisa, llegó. Puesto que estaba segura de que nadie del gremio la vería.

Se sorprendió de que comenzara a llover, si hace unos minutos, el día estaba tan feliz como sus compañeros. Bueno, por lo menos la lluvia la ayudaba a cubrir sus lágrimas.

Sonrió. Era ese tipo de sonrisas que podía darte una muñeca rota, y olvidada.

...

—Disculpa...

Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Para su desgracia, una que conocía muy bien.

No quería voltear, por nada del mundo. Pero su cuerpo ya actuaba por sí mismo, y la hizo encontrarse frente a frente con su amigo pelinegro.

Gris y chocolate, chocaron.

—¿Estás...?— la voz se cortó a mitad de oración.

La chica observó el rostro desencajado y sorprendido de Gray, mientras que ella lo miraba horrorizada.

—Lucy...— susurró aún en su trance.

Ella tragó en seco y se giró bruscamente, haciendo que su cabello protegiera a su rostro de la mirada de Gray.

—¡Lucy!— exclamó. Ahora se le notaba preocupado.

Sintió como se posicionaba frente a ella, a la misma altura, y cómo intentaba por medio de leves toques en su hombro, que lo mirara.

—Oye... ¿por qué estás así?— esta vez pudo terminar su pregunta.

Lucy no respondió.

—Ahm... ¡Claro! Lo olvidaba. Lucy, te tengo malas noticias. Happy, Natsu y Erza están en tu habitación y la tienen hecha, realmente, una mierda— dijo él como si estuviera lamentándose.

Lucy sonrió para sus adentros, estaba intentando que se enojara para que dejara de llorar. Sin embargo ella sabía que no iba a poder lograr que su pena se largara.

—¿Qué quieres, Gray?—preguntó con tono suave, mirándolo a los ojos.

Gray tragó en seco. Sentía unas grandes ganas de abrazarla. No soportaba ver llorar a una chica, pero nunca antes había deseado consolar a una. Tal vez sí, pero era diferente, era porque le ponían nervioso. Pero a ver a Lucy así era diferente, sólo quería hacerla reír.

O en último caso, algo que remplazara la tristeza de sus ojos.

—Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede— contestó el chico.

Lucy suspiró. Por lo menos había alguien que quería saber qué le pasaba. Aunque también podía estar haciéndolo por lástima...

_"Idiota, ¿cómo puedes pensar siquiera que Gray puede hacer algo así de cruel?" _Se golpeó mentalmente _"Estúpida. Mil veces estúpida"._

La chica se dejó caer hacia atrás, hasta apoyar su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Mientras que Gray seguía ahí, y parecía querer una explicación.

Suspiró otra vez y lo enfrentó.

—Me siento mal— respondió como un camuflaje, aún no se sentía preparada para decirle a alguien que le gustaba Natsu.

Gray cambió su expresión. Pasó de curiosidad a una gran preocupación.

—¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas que busque a Wendy? ¿O tal vez a la señora de cabello rosa esa?— insistió.

Lucy soltó una pequeña risita, haciendo que Gray la mirara confundido.

—¿Qué?— preguntó entrecerrando los ojos de manera acusatoria.

— Soltó una ligera carcajada —Nada, solo que... no me refería a eso— contestó, algo enternecida por la actitud de su compañero y amigo.

Gray frunció el entrecejo.

—Entonces... ¿a qué te referías?— quiso saber.

Ella suspiró, una vez más.

¡Cielo santo, ese día no dejaba de hacerlo!

—Me duele el corazón.

El chico no dijo nada, esperando que se lo aclarara. Aunque ya estaba empezando a notar que el problema no iba en lo físico.

—Créeme que no te diré— dijo ella al entender la mirada de él.

Gray soltó un gruñido, derrotado. Se puso de pie ante la mirada confundida de Lucy, y le extendió la mano. Ella la miró, luego a él, y le preguntó con la mirada y su expresión qué estaba haciendo.

El mago de hielo sonrió de lado.

_"La verdad es que se ve muy lindo sonriendo así" _Lucy se detuvo, asustada _"¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Si hace rato hasta estaba llorando por Natsu! Soy realmente una idiota" _A la chica se le escapó un gruñido.

Gray soltó una carcajada, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que sé por qué estás así, y también creo que estamos en una situación parecida— dijo, ignorando la cara desencajada de la rubia ante su carcajada de antes —Vamos, acompáñame a tomar algo— pidió al tiempo que movía suavemente su mano frente a Lucy.

Ésta sonrió ligeramente, agradecida en verdad, con el mago.

Tomó su mano, y él la hizo ponerse de pie.

—Vamos— dijo al tiempo que ponía su mano en la espalda baja de la maga de espíritus, para guiarla.

Ella hizo un sonido de afirmación y caminaron en un cómodo silencio a... ve a saber tú dónde.


	3. Tenemos salud (I)

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

**Aviso: Chapter re-editado.**

* * *

**Una manera de olvidar**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter III**

**Parte I:**

**Tenemos salud**

**.**

Llegaron hasta un local y cuando estuvieron ya dentro, el chico la hizo sentarse en un banco de la barra, para luego sentarse a su lado.

Gray pidió dos jarras de cerveza al chico que atendía ahí. Pero un momento después se giró hacia la rubia, al parecer, reparando en algo.

—Lucy...— llamó su atención al ver que observaba el lugar.

Ésta lo miró al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su compañero. Y esperó a que dijera lo que quería decir.

—¿Bebes, verdad?— preguntó con algo de cautela.

Lucy hizo un amago de sonrisa, y le contestó con voz tranquilizadora: —No te preocupes— se interrumpió para tomar la jarra —que el barman les había servido hace poco—elegantemente, la sostuvo por un momento en el aire entre los dos, y sonriendo, prosiguió —. Estoy segura de que este es el mejor momento para comenzar a beber.

Gray la miró algo sorprendido. Seguramente no había bebido alcohol antes. Y seguramente debía estar muy mal como para hacerlo aún no sabiendo cuál sería la reacción de su cuerpo ante el.

La chica luego de hacer una mueca, alejó la jarra de sus labios y miró a su acompañante con un extraño brillo en los ojos, incitándolo.

—Vamos Gray, ¿acaso piensas hacerme seguir sola?— alzó las cejas.

El nombrado sólo soltó una breve carcajada, saliendo ya de su "trance", e imitó las acciones de Lucy con una leve sonrisa.

Estuvieron unos minutos bebiendo en silencio, entre todo el bullicio del local, hasta que Gray lo interrumpió con una pregunta cargada de curiosidad.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente borracha?— dijo entre interrumpidas y leves risas.

—¿Lo suficientemente borracha para qué?— cuestionó confusa.

Aunque tal vez, más por la cerveza que por la pregunta.

—Para contarme a qué o quién hay que golpear— respondió, con la misma actitud de quien hablaría de sobre si a día siguiente llovería o no.

Lucy vio como su amigo se encogía de hombros con aparente desinterés. Aunque por alguna razón, sabía que se moría por largar carcajadas que tenía contenidas. Sin embargo, no sabía a qué venía la risa.

La chica bufó y se bebió el último sorbo que le quedaba a su jarra, con una sonrisa.

Gray la observó atentamente, dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que era su amiga, tal como las demás integrantes del gremio. Así que, se preguntó cómo podía existir alguien que le hiciera daño a alguien como ella.

No era que no rompiera ni un plato, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero... aunque se enojara muy seguido con ellos, tenía razón al hacerlo. Después de todo, entraban a su departamento sin permiso, y a veces, ni siquiera por la puerta, debía aceptar.

Exacto, Natsu no era el único.

Lo que pasaba, era que él sabía cuando hacerlo, y cuando no.

Luego de unos segundos agitó la cabeza, estaba divagando. Tal vez sería porque hace un tiempo que no bebía más de una jarra de cerveza.

Y se giró a ver a su amiga, cuando ésta dejó ir toda su terquedad en el —tal vez— onceavo suspiro del día. O de lo que llevaban juntos.

—Vale, Gray. Me rindo— rió ella —Primero que todo, el hecho de que esté así, es por alguien— corroboró. Y se volteó para ver a Gray, quien la miraba en silencio, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que le dijera —¿Te haces alguna idea de quién puede ser?

Gray lo meditó por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza. Era imposible que fuera Loke, seguramente no sería ninguno de los payasos de Blue Pegasus, por nada del mundo sería Natsu. ¿Happy, tal vez?

Bien, no. No era divertido.

—Natsu Dragneel— soltó la chica sin anestesia.

Gray se quedó congelado ante eso.

—¿Natsu? ¿El único Natsu que los dos conocemos?— preguntó —¿Ese imbécil de cabello afeminado?

—Ese imbécil de cabello afem...— Lucy se detuvo —. Espera, no hay por qué insultarlo— murmuró.

Él frunció el ceño. No podía ser que lo siguiera defendiendo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?— curioseó mientras se llevaba la jarra a los labios, para beber un poco. Lo necesitaba ante esa situación tan irreal.

—Se puso de novio con Lisanna— dijo con derrota.

Fue entonces que Gray abrió más de lo que debía los ojos, y escupió la cerveza ante la indignación del tabernero.

—Pero la verdad no es para tanto, no me molesta eso. Ni Lisanna, ni esas pequeñeces— insistió Lucy al ver la reacción de su amigo —. De hecho, nos llevamos bien con Lisanna, y es una buena amiga, es amable, y toda la cosa. Lo que me molesta en realidad, es que Natsu haya sido tan despistado con lo que sentía.

Gray soltó un suspiro. Y rió luego un poco, pensando que Lucy era divertida cuando se ponía nerviosa, o intentaba explicar algo apresuradamente.

Pero bueno, no era momento para más estupideces.

—Diría que es un estúpido... Espera, no, lo diré. Es un estúpido. Sin embargo no estoy en posición de insultarlo por segunda vez— rió.

Lucy alzó una ceja mientras lo escuchaba.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues eso. Hablo de eso— reiteró —. Soy tan o...— se detuvo por unos segundos — un poco menos idiota que Natsu.

Al final, gracias a la mirada insistente de la rubia, Gray terminó contándole todo.

—¡Pero si serás idiota!— exclamó con unas cuantas cervezas de más encima... figurativamente, claro.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, ya sé que la...

—¿Niño, el tiempo no te ha enseñado que no debes hacer llorar a Juvia? ¡Por culpa de eso me he mojado hasta las bragas!

Dijo ella, descolocando un poco —mucho— a su compañero.

¿No debería regañarle por hacerle daño a Juvia?

—¡Y también heriste a la chica que más te quería!

Se escucharon unos abucheos por todo el bar, pues Lucy estaba gritando como una maldita posesa que Gray Fullbuster había sido un imbécil.

Él maldijo para sus adentros. No se había salvado del regaño, y además ya se había enterado media población de borrachos.

—¿En serio piensas eso? ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué lo hice?— reclamó.

Lucy lo pensó por un momento. Lo miró de reojo, y lo decidió. No podía negar que Gray tenía razón. Siempre las cosas se hacen por algo, ¿no?

Así que se tranquilizó, reguló su respiración, se sentó en el taburete —del que no recordaba haberse separado— y con una irreal expresión serena, muy poco posible de lograr para un borracho, carraspeó.

—Hijo mío, cuéntame, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Gray decidió ignorar la ridícula manera de preguntárselo, y sólo dignarse a responder lo que, precisamente, él le había recordado no olvidar.

Y en ese momento, Gray pensó que Lucy nunca hubiera sido una buena abogada.

Nunca.

—Fue principalmente para protegerla, ya sabes lo que pasó con Ultear, Ur y mi padre— dijo, pero vio a Lucy alzar una ceja. No parecía entrarle en la cabeza, cómo esa podía ser una razón.

_Entonces todos estamos en peligro, ¿no?_, pensó ella.

—Y también, porque a Juvia sólo le tengo cariño. Ya sabes, compañera de gremio, buena amiga, cuando quiere amigable... En realidad sería bueno que dejara su obsesión por mí un poco, ya sabes como soy. Y es que, si por algún golpe que me diera, decidiera aceptarla, la cagaría de todas maneras.

Lucy asintió, entendiendo.

—Tarde o temprano— agregó de manera inconsciente.

—Pues mejor hablo con la pared, ¿no crees?— murmuró.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente, se había salido sin permiso.

—Perdona, era broma— excusó.

—Ya, claro...

La sonrisa alegre regresó en el rostro de ella, y se puso de pie.

—Hagamos un brindis— propuso con ilusión.

Él la miró, por su parte y con su consciencia un poco más activa, extrañado.

—Y... ¿por qué sería el brindis?— cuestionó.

La maga celestial guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Porque...— dudó —¿porque tenemos salud?— respondió al final, indecisa, y poco segura.

Sin embargo, su repuesta hizo reír a Gray. Lucy era mucho más divertida ebria.

—Perfecto entonces, hay que aprovechar ahora que la tenemos— dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y tomaba su jarra. Empero, reparó en la de Lucy, y rió —Pero primero, pide más cerveza, o regurgita la que te acabas de beber.

Lucy hizo una mueca, y como le dijo, pidió más cerveza al tabernero.

—Eso es asqueroso, Gray. Te lo aseguro— exclamó.

Cuando el tabernero terminó de rellenarla, la dejó sobre el mesón. Y al instante, Lucy la tomó y la alzó con emoción de sobra.

—¡Brindo, porque tenemos salud!— gritó, y Gray entre risas, junto con todos los otros borrachos —y algunos no tan borrachos—, brindaron, porque por lo menos, les quedaba la salud intacta hasta ese momento.

Luego los dos se bebieron la cerveza al mismo tiempo, hasta el fondo, y cuando se detuvieron, se sonrieron mutuamente.


	4. Una casi ducha (II)

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Una manera de olvidar**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter III**

**Una casi ducha**

**.**

Eran cerca de las once con cuarenta y siete de la noche, y Gray y Lucy iban caminando por ahí, sin un rumbo fijo realmente, el uno apoyado en el otro.

—Gray...

—Hm...

—¿No crees que es divertido? —preguntó ella.

Él se detuvo —por lo tanto ella también—, y la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

—¿Qué se supone que es divertido? —frunció ligeramente el ceño, no entendiendo a la chica.

—Que estamos igual. O bueno —sonrió—, casi.

Gray soltó un bufido, que reemplazaba a una risa.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Eso crees, rubia? —cuestionó sonriente.

—Por supuesto —entrecerró los ojos, como si la hubiera ofendido profundamente con la pregunta.

—Entonces dime, ¿en qué estamos casi iguales? —inquirió divertido.

—Está muy claro —se encogió levemente de hombros—. Los dos hemos sido rechazados, aunque en mi caso inconscientemente pero...

Entonces Gray la interrumpió, ofendido. —Pero si yo la he rechazado, no ella a mí —le recordó.

Lucy se largó a reír por unos segundos, y entre risas le contestó.

—Oh, perdone usted señor Rompecorazones —exclamó sobreactuando—. Pero lamento informarle que entre vosotros, usted parece ser quien está peor. ¿Sabe que emborracharse es de muy mal augurio?

El de cabello negro bufó, pues le había encontrado la lógica. Lo más humillante, una tía que estaba más borracha que él se lo decía.

—Y si fue a Fairy Tail, que es lo más seguro, déjame decirte que estás perdido, Gray Fullbuster —dijo con burla.

¡Claro! Oh cielos, había olvidado por completo a los de Fairy Tail; tanto, que no había podido trazar ningún plan de escape que pudiera valer realmente la pena.

Fue interrumpido por una risa femenina y un tanto idiotizada por la borrachera. Volteó a ver a Lucy para notar que se la pasaba de lo lindo a costa de la sanidad de su maldito culo.

—No te burles, no es gracioso.

—No me río sólo por eso —contestó ella entre risas, negando con la cabeza para darle más credibilidad.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Nada Gray, no te preocup-Hip —dijo mientras que aún reía.

Gray la miró como si estuviera realmente loca. Aunque ésta luego le contagió las risas, y de verdad, Fullbuster no tenía ni idea de qué putas se estaba riendo.

—¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que te vaya a dejar a casa —masculló, dando por hecho que el alcohol le había llegado, de alguna manera, al cerebro.

Sí. Eso era lo más seguro.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Lucy al sentir que la comenzaba a arrastrar hacia donde quedaba su departamento.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó.

—No puedo volver a casa-respondió.

Gray la miró diciéndole que no sabía de qué cojones hablaba. Así que esperó a que le explicara aunque fuera un poco, por qué no podía volver a casa.

—Seguramente mañana Natsu, Happy o Levy irán, ¿entiendes? La verdad es que no quiero que nadie se entere de esto —dijo, luchando por no trabarse en lo que decía—. Y de verdad no creo que sea buena idea ir a Fairy Hills. Erza lo primero que haría sería preguntarme por qué no estoy en casa, y todas las demás son unas jodidas cotillas —terminó, respirando con un poco de complicaciones.

Gray boqueó, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

—Oh... entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, los mismos que pasaron desapercibidos para los dos, porque con el alcohol en sus venas les costaba pensar en algo no tan estúpido y aunque fuera, en un treinta porciento racional.

—No puedo pensar en nada, así que creo que lo más normal sería que vayamos a mi casa —dijo Gray con tranquilidad, al tiempo que la arrastraba del brazo, ahora en la dirección contraria.

—¿Ese es tu concepto de pensar nada? —cuestionó botando aire por la nariz.

Gray soltó una carcajada.

—A menos que quieras que te deje encerrada en tu departamento.

—¡No! —se negó rotundamente con un tono agudo.

—Supuse que no querrías —sonrió el chico.

Y ante eso, Lucy comenzó a refunfuñar y maldecir a Gray por lo bajo.

I.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos caminando, llegaron frente a la casa de Gray, tambaleándose un poco más que antes. Era una sutil casita, suficiente para una persona. Era bastante mona, a decir verdad. Lucy pensó que se vería mucho mejor de día.

—Vamos —murmuró Gray acercándose a la puerta.

Lucy se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—Por favor dime que no tienes que usar una llave —susurró.

Él se volteó ligeramente y la miró extrañado, alzando una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

La chica rodó los ojos, como si a lo que se refiriera fuera obvio.

—Está claro. Te tardarás minutos y minutos, y más minutos en darle al agujero.

—¿Prefieres entrar por la ventana? —rió divertido al tiempo que sacaba un llavero de su bolsillo y luego acercaba una de las llaves al cerrojo.

—Es en serio, te tardarás un

Fue interrumpida por un sonido sospechosamente parecido al que hacían los seguros de las puertas al descorrerse.

—No puedo creer que me tuvieras como el tipo de borracho que son Macao y Wakaba —meneó la cabeza con fingida decepción.

—N-no me veas así, y entremos luego, que me estoy muriendo de frío —murmuró atropelladamente mientras empujaba la puerta entreabierta y entraba.

Gray soltó una risita.

—Excusa barata.

.

Debía aceptar que se había imaginado la casa de Gray muy parecida a la de Natsu. Hecha un desastre. La de Gray estaba algo desordenada, pero se podía decir que estaba ordenada dentro de su orden. Era organizada a su manera, lo que en cierta parte sí daba la sensación de que alguien vivía ahí.

Aunque Lucy estaba segura de que su amigo no se pasaba todo el día en casa, obviamente.

Tal vez le podía pedir algún día a Gray que le ayudara con su casa, si se acordaba. Bien podía ser decorador de interiores. Pobre, pero tenía su mérito al fin y al cabo.

—¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?... Espera, no me digas que la primera persona que pisa en mi casa es una Juvia rubia —murmuró sin creérselo.

—¿Qué? ¿He oído bien? —fijó su mirada en él— ¿Soy la primera persona que viene a tu casa?

Gray se encogió de brazos, haciendo una mueca y luego desordenándose el cabello. Botó aire con pesadez por la nariz y la miró con los ojos medio entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué demonios te sorprende? —enarcó una ceja.

Lucy sonrió con nerviosismo. Sus mejillas rojas por el calor del alcohol, al igual que las de Gray.

—Digamos que... Bueno, pensé que Erza o Natsu habían venido alguna vez.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. En Fairy Tail no se caracterizan mucho por visitar a los demás, incluso hay algunos de los que ni sabemos si tienen casa. Caso aparte con las chicas de Fairy Hills, y Mira y Lisanna —sonrió.

La chica emitió un suave _oh_, sorprendida por ello.

Pero eso significaba que...

—¡Espera ahí, ¿eso quiere decir que todos, hasta Laxus, saben dónde vivo yo? Pero yo no sé dónde viven los demás! —exclamó con su mirada fija en Gray.

Él parpadeó sin entender mucho.

—Eh, sí. Algo así. ... Supongo que tú y tu casa son diferentes —se encogió de hombros.

Lucy frunció el ceño y bufó, puso las manos en sus caderas, algo tambaleante, y se dispuso a olvidar eso. Ya averiguaría sobre eso...

—¿Puedo darme una ducha? —preguntó aún con su expresión de indignación.

—¿Qué? —musitó Gray perplejo.

¿Ducha, había dicho?

—¿Qué con esa cara?

Gray meneó un poco la cabeza y soltó un «no, por nada», seguido de un casi imperceptible «sígueme».

Al final Lucy terminó en el baño de aquella pequeña casa, con el dilema de cómo ducharse sobre ella. Joder, que estaba en casa ajena. Soltó un suspiro y decidió meterse a la ducha sólo con ropa interior y la camiseta.

De cualquier forma, era para despabilar un poco.

Una vez sentada en la tina y con la regadera en la mano, no sabía si le convenía más el agua fría o, como último, temperada. Y ya decidida que quería echarse agua tibia encima, se dijo que ya nada podía ir peor al ver el neutral gris en las jodidas llaves.

¿Ni siquiera podían tener una pequeña señal que le dijera cuál era cuál?

Maldición.

Ahora tendría que decidirse por una.

—A la vuelta de la esquina me encontré con don Pinocho y me dijo que contara hasta ocho. Pin uno, pin dos, pin tres, pin cuatro, pin cinco, pin seis, pin siete, pin ocho —murmuraba al tiempo que alternaba la indicación del dedo entre el cántico, en las llaves.

La elegida fue la del lado izquierdo.

Tenía fe en su decisión —suya—, así que sin darle importancia, la abrió toda de una vez. Mala idea. ¡Era la del agua helada!

Chilló por la gran diferencia que suponían la del agua y la de su cuerpo, y lo más rápido que pudo cerró la condenada llave.

Bien, sí que podía ir peor.

—¡Lucy! —Gray gritó su nombre al tiempo que entraba al baño sin tocar.

Lo único con lo que se encontró fue con una perturbada Lucy, mojada desde el pecho hasta la barbilla que le goteaba ligeramente.

—G-Gray... —susurró con impotencia.

—¿Te... te encuentras bien? —preguntó, terminando de entrar en la habitación.

—¡No, nunca más confío en Pinocho! —exclamó con los ojos un poco aguados.

_¿Pinocho?_ Pensó Gray. _¿Qué demonios pinta Pinocho en todo esto?_

—Bueno... sólo tú puedes decidir si seguir confiando en él —le dijo con intención de tranquilizarla, aunque no tenía ni idea de que hablaba.

—Mis decisiones nunca acarrean nada bueno... —murmuró con aura depresiva.

_Vaya que está mal_, se dijo el chico, un poco incómodo.

—Dejemos eso para después, ahora, ¿segura de que quieres bañarte? —preguntó, inseguro. La verdad no quería que Lucy se muriera en su ducha por un golpe en la cabeza.

—Creo que sí —susurró—. Pero... tengo un problema —recordó.

Gray le cuestionó al instante cuál era. Y también rogó para que no fuera a ser...

—No tengo ropa, esta ya está mojada —indicó en un suspiro.

Sólo era eso, se dijo mucho más aliviado.

—Bien, no te preocupes, te prestaré algo.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias —sonrió cerrando la cortina de la tina.

Gray salió en busca de algo para la chica en su baño. Sacó una camisa al azar y pantalones cortos del cajón en donde guardaba algo de su ropa. Luego se devolvió hacia el baño. Sus pasos un poco indecisos.

Cuando estaba fuera de la puerta escuchó el agua contra la cerámica, y se dijo que todo estaba bien. Era seguro entrar. Además Lucy se encontraba con ropa, claro. Y la cortina tapaba, por lo que no había nada que temer.

—Lucy —la llamó dejando entrever su cabeza por la puerta medio abierta.

—Hm... —contestó.

Él entró y dejó la ropa en la tapa del inodoro.

—Ya está la ropa —informó—. Por cierto, ¿quieres comer algo? No creo ser muy capaz de cocinar algo, pero unas frituras o algo así estarían bien —dijo esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno, no es mala idea —aceptó—. A todo esto, ¿tú te darás una ducha? —preguntó como si nada.

Gray alzó una ceja.

—Ahm, sí, supongo que sí. ¿Necesitas algo más? —consultó.

—¡Sí! —exclamó— ¿Podrías pasarme el jabón, por favor? Lo he olvidado antes —dijo lo último con un poco de vergüenza.

Gray supuso que le daba algo de pena aceptar que lo había ignorado. Soltó una risita burlona y lo cogió del estante sobre el lavamanos.

—No te rías, por eso no quería decirte —gruñó desde la ducha.

—Vale, vale. Ten —estiró un poco el brazo, haciendo a un lado la cortina.

Escuchó un _gracias_ susurrado con un ligero tono de dolor.

—Sólo pareciera que mi cerebro se convirtió en mi segundo corazón, la verdad —soltó una risa desganada.

—Y mejor no esperes a que llegue mañana —dijo Gray con una mueca.

Lucy preguntó qué era lo que quería decir con eso, con una expresión de miedo. A lo que Gray amablemente le comentó lo de la resaca y lo que normalmente hacían todos. Y por supuesto que ella había escuchado que aquella malvada señorita, la resaca. Pero sólo la había tenido una vez, gracias a Cana, y a esas alturas ya la había casi olvidado.

—Mierda, no me quiero dormir...

—¿Quieres ver películas de terror, entonces? —él rió divertido con la inocencia de su amiga. Nadie se escapaba de la resaca, aunque esta fuera muy débil, siempre aparecía al día siguiente.

—¿Tienes? —quiso saber, esperanzada.

Gray bufó.

—Claro que no. Además quiero verte con la resaca mañana, será divertido —sonrió desde el otro lado de la cortina.

Lucy la descorrió y la miró amenazante. O por lo menos pretendía serlo, la intención era lo que valía. Él se estaba divirtiendo —y lo haría— a costa suya.

—Te parece muy divertido, ¿no? —frunció el ceño.

—¡Claro! —él alzó el pulgar.

Eso fastidio mucho más a Lucy.

—¡Pues esto te parecerá más divertido! —exclamó tirándolo del brazo para que cayera a su lado en la tina, mientras el agua corría libremente y ella mantenía una sonrisa victoriosa bailando en sus labios.

Gray la observó reír satisfecha, así que como venganza, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacerle cosquillas. De todos modos, tampoco podía pensar bien y rápido. O lo hacía bien, o lo hacía rápido.

Y segundos más tarde, Lucy ya se encontraba rogando entre risas.

—¡No Gray, demonios, por favor no!

—Suplica todo lo que quieras, señorita Heartfilia —sonrió malvadamente.

Gray siguió haciéndole cosquillas por unos minutos y cuando se cansó, se sentó al lado de su compañera. Los dos tenías los pies por fuera de la ducha, ya que se encontraban atravesados.

—Me las pagarás, Gray —sonrió Lucy. Su antebrazo tapaba sus ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que te tardarás bastante en hacerme pagar. Mañana no podrás moverte como quisieras, puede que te joda la cabeza... —susurró entretenido con la declaración de Lucy.

—¿Quién dijo que sería mañana? —se destapó los ojos, luciendo una sonrisa.

—Entonces seguro te olvidarás.

Lucy suspiró, probablemente tuviera razón.

—¿Qué será de nuestros problemas? —preguntó al aire por lo bajo.

—¿Hablas de ellos?

—Seguramente ellos no habrán recurrido al alcohol —sonrió sin muchos ánimos

Gray soltó una risa baja.

—Pero vamos, si no hubiéramos recurrido a el no nos estaríamos divirtiendo de lo lindo aquí —indicó la tina con un suave y breve movimiento de barbilla.

—No seas idiota —rió ella dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro.

Él se quedó viendo como Lucy reía. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella tenía algo diferente. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, lamentablemente.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que Gray la miraba, y algo confundida, ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Gray? —parpadeó extrañada.

¿Por qué la miraba así?

¿Tenía monos en la cara?

¿Era el alcohol?

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué razón le daría este para hacerlo?

Sin obtener respuesta, Lucy frunció el ceño. Se dispuso a tomar la regadera para echarle algo de agua a la cara, pero cuando sus dedos se cerraron al rededor del objeto, sintió la mano cálida de Gray girarle la cara, y luego de eso, que algo presionaba sus labios.

Gray la estaba besando.


	5. No lo olvides

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Una manera de olvidar**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter IV**

**No lo olvides**

**.**

Todo era cálido. Las sábanas, la almohada, lo que se encontraba al lado de ella, que por alguna razón le recordaba a Natsu. Sin embargo, eso era malditamente mejor. Lo dejó pasar y se concentró más en el astuto rayo de sol que se colaba muy probablemente por entre las cortinas. Aún con los ojos cerrados se removió, pretendiendo quedar de manera que el sol no le diera en estos.

En el proceso abrazo a lo que estaba a su lado y sin poder evitarlo, los notables relieves de aquella dura cosa la hicieron despabilar.

Recordó el bar, a Gray, el alcohol, las risas, la bañera, las manos de Gray haciéndole cosquillas y, por último, sus labios presionando sobre los de ella. Lo que más la preocupó, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que no podía recordar nada con exactitud luego de lo que pasó en la tina.

Pudo haber quedado inconsciente.

Sin darse realmente cuenta abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un torso masculino que conocía bastante bien gracias a los percances que sufría el que lo portaba.

Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos, adivinando todo al momento, arrepintiéndose al segundo, consciente de que era Gray quien dormía a su lado y maldiciendo internamente a todos y a todo, incluyéndose a ella misma.

No quería abrir los ojos y darse un golpe frontal con la realidad. Ni podía hacer como si nada pasara.

Entre sus pensamientos sintió a Gray removerse a su lado y pasar un brazo por su cintura. Supo que su rostro había quedado demasiado cerca de sus pectorales por el sutil choque que se produjo con su nariz. Y deseó morir. Por suerte él extrañamente mantenía sus boxers ahí, intactos.

Ella era otra historia. Mucho más penosa, además.

Seguramente Dios se estaría vengando de alguna cosa que hubiera hecho. Era una buena opción, no tan fiable, pero seguía siendo una opción.

Masculló un _joder_ y sin notarlo terminó golpeando el pecho de Gray. Mierda.

La garganta de Gray emitió un sonido, alertándola mucho más. Y de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir la mirada de la única persona a parte de ella ahí, fija y sin intenciones de desviarse por el momento.

—¿Lucy?—su voz derrochaba incredulidad. Demonios, él tampoco recordaba nada. Escuchó un _maldita sea_ salir por entre sus labios.

Sus labios.

Él la había besado.

_... De verdad, deberías regalar un poco de estupidez_, se dijo.

—No puede ser—quitó su brazo y se sentó en la cama. Lucy mantenía las manos en puño, aferrándose a la sábana.

Lucy, dijo él, sin embargo lo ignoró. Seguramente diría algo como _olvidemos que esto sucedió_. Aquella estúpida frase cliché y estrella, que los chicos solían soltar en situaciones de ese tipo. Aunque Lucy no podía recordar nada con precisión, sabía que le sería imposible olvidar que existía un alto porcentaje que indicara que se había acostado con uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Lucy—repitió. Esta vez le indicó que lo escuchaba con un suave sonido de garganta—. Lo siento.

Se esperaba cualquier cosa, la verdad. Pero no una disculpa. Sin embargo, no estaba realmente segura de qué era lo que sentía.

—¿Por qué?—se atrevió a preguntar, todavía algo sorprendida.

—Es mi culpa.

Luego de decir eso Lucy comenzó a reprenderlo. Decía que no podía echarse toda la culpa de algo que había pasado cuando no eran auténticamente conscientes. Gray sólo guardó silencio y más tarde se levantaron, dispuestos a seguir con el día. La ropa que había usado ayer estaba desperdigada por el suelo, aún se notaba algo húmeda.

Cuando fue a tomar la camiseta la mano de Gray la detuvo por la muñeca.

—¿No pensarás ponerte eso, verdad?—su voz salió fría y cuando pudo ver su rostro, reparó en la seriedad que mantenía.

—Yo...

—Lo supuse. No vas a ponerte algo húmedo, usa algo mío mientras tanto, luego iremos a tu departamento y podrás ponerte lo que desees—decía mientras sacaba una camisa y un cinturón.

Pero ella no podía escucharlo bien y en cambio las preguntas en su mente se oían con total claridad.

¿Sería todo así desde ahora?, ¿su amistad habría terminado con eso?

Sólo estaba logrando entristecerse aún más.

—¡Hey! Sal de ahí, ya —la voz de Gray con un casi imperceptible tono de diversión, y el suave golpe que le dio a su frente la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Él parecía saber que algo nada agradable cruzaba su mente—. Ahora que has vuelto, ten.

Puso en sus manos y brazos la ropa que había estado buscando para ella. En la cima vio el short que llevaba ayer.

—Estaba en el baño, por lo visto al mojarte sólo estabas con la camiseta y tu ropa interior—le dedicó una sonrisa, al parecer para animarla un poco.

—Gracias—musitó poniendo una sonrisa desganada en sus labios.

—De nada, ahora ponte eso. Yo iré al baño—le revolvió el cabello y se fue de la habitación.

Lucy fue dejada ahí, sintiéndose miserable y con deseos de que le dijera que su relación seguiría intacta, tal como antes. Aún sabiendo que ya nada podía seguir siendo igual.

I.

Salieron de casa luego de desayunar algo sutil. Gray había intentado que el ambiente no fuera tan tenso y había comenzado a hacer bromas estúpidas. Aún con eso, la había hecho reír un poco.

Iban hombro con hombro, la caminata no era apresurada. De un momento a otro sintió a Gray abrazándola por los hombros. Se sentía bien, su cuerpo era cálido y la invitaba a relajarse.

—No te preocupes Lucy, esto no cambiará nada—susurró.

No supo cuando, pero ya había comenzado a llorar apoyada levemente en el hombro de Gray.

—O-oye, tampoco debe ser tan malo acostarse conmigo—exclamó.

Joder, no podía bromear con eso.

—¡Idiota!—le golpeó el pecho, alejándose de él y logrando que se detuviera al igual que ella.

Lo vio sonreír ligeramente, al muy tonto.

—Ya—lo sintió abrazarla con más confianza que antes—. Tranquila, perdóname.

—¡Nada es culpa tuya!—siguió sollozando, seguramente debió hacerle pedazos los oídos al pobre.

Olvidó todo. La suave calidez de Gray la hacía olvidarlo todo y relajarse. Olvidó la relación de Natsu y Lisanna por completo, olvidó que estaban en medio de la calle, en donde pasaban muchas personas. Olvidó, también, el típico viento de la mañana.

Lo olvidó todo, menos que Gray estaba su lado, como el gran amigo que era. Y por supuesto, también olvidó que la amistad que mantenían podía quedar hasta ahí gracias a aquel incidente. Aunque esto último lo hizo a propósito, pues al momento en el que Gray la estrechó entre sus brazos y la tranquilizó, recordó que era el tipo de persona que nunca la dejaría sola en algo así.

Podía llegar a ser hasta todo lo contrario.

Y antes de soltarla, él le susurró algo antes de besarle la frente.

«_No lo olvides, solo guárdalo bajo llave para que no vuelva a salir_»


	6. La parejita de Hollywood

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

**Diálogos: **—.

**Pensamientos: Lucy: **_¿Qué pasa?__._ **Gray:** "_Me sacarán la mierda"._

* * *

**Una manera de olvidar**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter VI**

**La parejita de Hollywood**

**.**

_No lo olvides, solo guárdalo bajo llave para que no vuelva a salir._

Soltó un suspiro una vez en el baño. Tenía su ropa en la mano derecha, y se encontraba con la espalda apegada a la pared. En su mente no paraban de repetirse las palabras de Gray, quien en ese instante se encontraba en su sala.

Pensaba en cómo irían a reaccionar sus compañeros de gremio. O bueno, en realidad no deberían reaccionar a nada, no había por qué contarle a alguien el desliz que Gray y ella habían tenido.

¡Claro que no!

¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo había pensado en decírselo a alguien? Sin embargo, si lo pensaba mejor, sí tendría que contarle a alguien. Aunque si Levy no preguntaba, no había por qué hacerlo.

Sonrió un poco más aliviada ante eso, y se quitó el cinturón que Gray le había pasado, para desvestirse y ponerse su propia ropa.

* * *

Gray se dejó caer con un suspiro en uno de los sillones. Comenzó a reflexionar un poco sobre todo. ¿Realmente Juvia había ido a Fairy Tail? También habían probabilidades de que no lo haya hecho. Y que, por lo tanto, en el gremio no se hayan enterado de nada.

Frunció el ceño al reparar en lo que estaba pensando.

Eso era demasiado egoísta hasta para él. Así que sacudió un poco la cabeza, y dejó de pensar en eso, sólo servía para joderse la vida a sí mismo.

Se puso de pie, no sabiendo qué podría hacer, y terminó llegando a la estantería de Lucy. Se cruzó de brazos frente a el, y pasó su mirada por los lomos de los libros. Tomó uno que le había llamado la atención, ya que se encontraba más atrás que los demás, y también, no tenía ningún nombre ni diseño que pudiera identificarlo.

Lo sacó y lo miró fijamente a la portada. Era de un color parecido al del vino, que Gray no sabía reconocer del todo bien. Con la curiosidad picándole los dedos, lo abrió, encontrándose con unas palabras en tinta negra.

_Un regalo para Lucy H., de su madre, Layla H._

Abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido al divisar esas palabras. ¿Un regalo de Layla? Sonrió inconscientemente al leer lo que decía abajo.

_Para que tenga un temporal amigo incondicional, y que sus aventuras sean relatadas a la tinta y el papel, con mano y pensamientos de futuro escritor._

Le parecía lindo —cosa que nunca diría, si incluso pensarlo le avergonzaba un poco— el apoyo que ella habría significado antes para Lucy. Era su madre, después de todo. Era el papel que en muchos momentos Ur había tomado. Era triste que las dos ya no estuvieran.

Hizo una mueca al recordar eso.

Pero luego boqueó por un segundo, y ladeó la cabeza. ¿_Y que sus aventuras sean relatadas a la tinta y el papel_? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Alzando una ceja, abrió una página al azar. Encontrándose con un fragmento de lo que había sucedido en Tártaros, o eso supuso. Era lo de Tártaros, descrito con los pensamientos de Lucy, y sus reacciones también cuando le contaron todo lo que había pasado. Sabían que Lucy y todos sus compañeros eran de fiar, por supuesto, así que en aquella vez, en uno de los almuerzos que habían tenido cuando intentaban reconstruir el gremio —gracias al estúpido de Natsu—, la mayoría se había puesto al tanto de lo que no sabían.

En el fondo, eso era Lucy.

Sus ojos viajaron al medio de la página, encontrándose con una fecha, y luego algo que nada tenía que ver.

De pronto, una idea vino a su mente. Si, como había pensado, eso eran los pensamientos de Lucy, contados como una historia, además de que tenía fechas... ¿No era eso un diario?

...

Oh joder, ¿era el maldito diario de Lucy?

Y en ese momento, escuchó la puerta del baño abrir y cerrarse, y luego la voz de Lucy llamándolo...

¡Si lo encontraba con su diario en las manos seguro se llevaba un buen golpe! Mierda, pensó el mago. Así que volvió a dejarlo en donde estaba, lo más rápido que pudo, y sacó otro sin reparar en qué libro era.

—¿Gray?— al tiempo que lo llamaba una vez más, apareció por el pasillo, adentrándose en la sala.

—Lucy...— dijo entre dientes.

Ella alzó una ceja, deteniéndose.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó confusa al verlo como si fuera un niño pillado.

—... No— negó —, nada.

Entonces Lucy sonrió, volviendo a dirigir sus pasos, sólo que esta vez hacia Gray.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?— indicó sus manos.

Gray la observó fijamente, perplejo. Sin embargo, pensó, no debía bajar la guardia. Sería malo recibir una paliza siquiera antes de llegar a Fairy Tail.

—¿Esto?— dudó, extendiendo el libro.

La chica lo fue a tomar, y cuando vio la tapa, ahogó una risa. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, claro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿_Hush, Hush_?— alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—El libro, el mismo libro que tenías en la mano— se lo mostró, poniéndolo en el aire, al lado de su rostro.

Y Gray empezó a sudar, ¿qué le diría? Ni siquiera era consciente de qué libro había sacado.

—¿Y... qué tiene?

—Nada— Lucy negó con la cabeza, riendo suavemente —. Igual el personaje chico se parece un poco a ti, sólo un poco. Y bueno, me dio risa porque pensaba que te llamaría la atención otra cosa.

—¿Algo como qué?— dudó.

—Déjame un lado— pidió Lucy, avanzando hasta quedar hombro con hombro con el chico, para ponerse a buscar un libro en la estantería.

Sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco, por la concentración que le ponía a lo que estaba haciendo, notó Gray. De vez en cuando se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior, o otras veces se lo mordía por unos segundos. Su mirada gris fue de su rostro hasta su mano, la cual pasaba rápidamente acorde con su mirada, por los lomos de los libros.

De pronto, se detuvo con una sonrisa. Pero luego dejó de hacerlo, porque había dejado el libro que buscaba demasiado arriba. A penas los rozaba, incluso poniéndose de puntillas.

—Mierda— dijo como un siseo.

Siseo, que él alcanzó a oír, y que lo hizo sonreír.

—Así no lo podrás coger, dime cuál es— le habló, logrando que lo mirara.

Ella dejó sus intentos, y por unos segundos lo miró con sorpresa. Empero, luego sonrió.

—Bien, gracias— se echó hacia un lado para dejar pasar a Gray, y éste le volvió a pedir que le indicara cuál era —. Ese, el que está cinco espacios más acá, de derecha a izquierda.

Él se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, con una mueca de diversión. Después negó con la cabeza, y teniendo también que levantarse con ayuda de sus pies un poco —algo que para su desgracia Lucy notó, haciendo que ahogara un bufido divertido—, sacó el libro.

Cuando lo tuvo, suspiró y se lo entregó a ella.

—Este— indicó ella, una vez teniéndolo en sus manos, y poniéndolo al igual que el otro, al lado de su rostro.

—¿Este?— alzó una ceja.

Lucy asintió, riendo. —Este.

—Lucy —advirtió, diciéndole con su mirada y su tono, que fuera directa.

—Este, que leas este.

—¿Quieres que lo lea?

—¿Por qué no?— sonrió.

Gray rodó los ojos ante su respuesta, y asintió.

—Bien— aceptó, tomando el libro de sus manos, titulado _Cumbres Borrascosas_ —. Pero lo dejaré aquí, cuando regrese a casa, pasaré a buscarlo.

Lucy rió por unos segundos, y luego asintió.

—Me parece bien. Ahora... ¿nos vamos ya?

—Por supuesto, ¿no tienes nada que llevar? ¿Una chaqueta, algo...?

—Gray, larguémonos ya.

Él boqueó.

—Ya veo, sólo quieres que Erza me golpeé de una buena vez.

—Si lo hubiera querido, yo te habría golpeado— confesó, mientras salían del departamento.

—¿Perdona? ¿No te podías ni parar bien y querías golpearme?

Lucy soltó un leve gruñido al escuchar la repuesta del mago de hielo.

—Me hacías un favor si lo omitías.

—Imposible— sentenció el de cabello oscuro, y Lucy suspiró, para luego enviarle una furtiva mirada de _mátate_.

* * *

Gray se mordió el labio inferior, y Lucy también. Se miraron entre ellos, uno esperando que cuando entraran le llegara un golpe, y la otra, sabiendo que no sería muy bueno ver a Natsu. Ni a Lisanna, pero sabía que sólo necesitaba tiempo para que todo volviera a la normalidad con ella. Pero Natsu... Natsu no había sido capaz de ver lo que sentía, y eso dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Después volvieron a mirar a la imponente puerta.

—¿Estarás bien?— preguntó Gray de repente.

Ella asintió.

—Eso creo...— murmuró.

—¿Segura?— frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras la miraba de reojo.

Lucy dudó cuando él reiteró la pregunta que pretendía sacarle la verdad. Y no se la sacaría, pero aquella interrogación se metía en su mente y resonaba una y otra vez con su propia voz —¿_segura, estás segura, Lucy?_—... Pero ella no iba a soltar que estaba muerta de miedo.

No explícitamente, claro.

—¿Y si nos cubrimos las espaldas?

—Sería buena idea, si no fuera porque son dos temas completamente diferentes. Los puñetazos o patadas son físicas, lo tuyo no.

—Buen punto— concordó la rubia luego de unos segundos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, y luego se miraron.

—No quiero que sufras demasiado.

—¿De qué hablas?— exclamó Lucy.

Gray negó ligeramente con la cabeza, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lucy. Ella se sorprendió ante eso, pero fue tarde cuando iba a decirle algo, porque ya había abierto la maldita puerta.

_Mierda._

—Espero que seas buena actriz— escuchó que le susurraba desde su lugar.

.

.

Lucy estaba por protestar, pero Gray la interrumpió con un carraspeo.

—¿Te gustaría ir a una misión?— preguntó sin darle mucho interés a eso.

_¿Y quiere que sea buena actriz, estando al lado suyo? Joder..._

—Claro— asintió sonriendo —por arte de magia.

Gray se mostró satisfecho, y entonces saludó a todos junto con Lucy, para más tarde irse hacia la barra.

—¡Hola Mira!— la saludó primero Lucy.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué tal están hoy?— les preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

—Todo bien— dijeron los dos al unísono.

Y por obligación se tuvieron que salir del papel, para dejar escapar un bufido divertido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Ni idea— ella se encogió de hombros.

Se sonrieron levemente, y olvidando eso, voltearon hacia Mira. Sin embargo, la albina no notó el codazo en las costillas que el uno le había dado al otro. Sonrieron forzosamente luego de eso.

_Maldito Gray._

_"Maldición, puede pegar fuerte"._

—Más que bien diría yo— rió Mira —¿Qué os ha pasado?

_Maldita Mira y su insana curiosidad_— pensaron los dos.

—Pues nada en especial, cuando me fui del gremio me encontré con Gray. Él insistió en que no tenía nada que hacer, y me acompañó a pagarle a la casera.

Mirajane alzó una ceja, dejando el paño que tenía en la mano de lado, y se inclinó sobre el mesón.

—¿Sólo eso? Pregunto porque pareciera que hubierais convivido más, y ahora sois mejores amigos.

—Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos— susurró Lucy masticando las palabras, y frunció levemente el ceño.

—Luego dimos un paseo— agregó Gray, ignorando el comentario de Lucy —. Y nos encontramos un perro.

—¿Un perro?— preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Él se giró para ver a Lucy, y decirle solo con la mirada, que le siguiera la corriente. Lucy sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada de Mira, quien se encontraba extrañada.

—¡Ah si! Ya lo recuerdo, el perrito blanco que tenía la patita mala.

—Oh, ya veo— sonrió Mira —. Sería buena idea que lo trajeran si es callejero, ¿no creen?

Los dos chicos se miraron, y luego a la mayor de los Strauss.

—¡Si!— exclamó Lucy.

—Ehm, Mira, ¿podrías darme un poco de helado?— preguntó Gray, recibiendo un asentimiento de ella —Gracias— luego se giró hacia Lucy —. ¿No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un maldito perro con el pie malo? Y más encima es blanco— él se pasó la mano por la cara, un poco cansado.

—No haber dicho que nos encontramos con un perro, entonces— susurró.

—Vale— masculló, para luego suspirar —¿Qué hacemos, acaso quieres que le rompamos una pata a un perro blanco?

—Gray.

—Qué.

—Cierra la boca, y no digas otra estupidez como esa.

—¡Bien!— exclamó —¿Sabes? Pienso que sería mejor dejarlo para después. Mientras tanto, ¿no deberíamos escoger una misión?

—¡Sí, misión!— dijo Lucy con una tremenda sobreactuación, ganándose una ceja alzada de Gray.

Entonces Mira volvió con un recipiente en mano, que tenía el helado de Gray. Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos tres dijera nada, un estruendo resonó por todo el gremio.

—¡¿Alguien dijo misión?!— gritó Natsu con una sonrisa, mientras que detrás de él, iban Happy y Lisanna.


	7. Dramáticos a morir

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Una manera de olvidar**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter VII**

**Dramáticos a morir**

**.**

Gray y Lucy se voltearon al escuchar aquella voz. Pero ninguno de los dos sonrió, o por lo menos no Lucy, como era de esperar.

Sin embargo sólo Mira —Gray— y Levy —quien iba a donde Lucy en ese momento— lo notaron del todo.

—¡Eh, Luce! —Natsu se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Hola Lucy, hola Gray —le dijo Lisanna con una suave sonrisa, apareciendo con Happy a un lado.

Gray le sonrió de lado y devolvió el saludo. Lucy también le devolvió el saludo amablemente, después de todo el problema no era ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Natsu? —preguntó para luego pedirle un jugo a Mira.

Gray la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y Lisanna se percató de aquella acción.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Tú eres la que ha gritado _misión_! —exclamó borrando su sonrisa para hacer una mueca.

Lucy suspiró.

—Pues sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? —preguntó de nuevo.

Natsu esta vez frunció el ceño con protesta.

—¿Vamos a ir o no? —inquirió.

Lucy hizo que la soltara y bebió del jugo que Mirajane le había dejado para luego ir a atender a Bickslow.

—En realidad iba a ir con Gray y...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por qué! ¡Con Gray te refieres a sola con hielitos! ¡Pero Luce seguro que te hace algo, es un pervertido!

—¡Natsu! —llegó a fin Levy para salvar a su amiga.

—¿Eh, qué? —contestó de mala gana.

Levy soltó un suspiro y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Deja de reclamarle a Lucy, Gray y ella son muy buenos amigos y estoy segura de que él la cuidaría bastante bien. Mejor que tú, incluso —apoyó.

Natsu soltó un gruñido.

—¿Mejor? ¡Yo soy su mejor amigo!

—Y nadie dice lo contrario, pero Lucy puede hacer misiones con quien guste —dijo Levy, dándole más credibilidad asintiendo un poco.

Lucy miró de Levy a Natsu, y vio que éste se cruzaba de brazos. Gray sonrió de lado con chulería.

—Por lo mismo, flamitas, iré con Lucy a hacer una misión en este mismo momento. Después de todo, la cuido mejor que un idiota, impulsivo y sin cerebro como tú.

Mientras lo decía Gray se había puesto de pie y le había tomado la mano a Lucy. Ella había intentado preguntarle qué hacía, pero entonces Natsu tomó la muñeca de Lucy, deteniéndola a ella y el de cabello oscuro.

—Tú decides, Lucy.

Gray abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Eres retrasado? ¡Ni se te ocurra obligarla a elegir! —gruñó devolviéndose y poniendo la otra mano en la muñeca de Natsu.

Los dos se quedaron mirando entre ellos, mientras Lucy alternaba la mirada en los dos en aquel extraño triángulo.

—Lucy...

—Detente, Natsu —ordenó Gray.

Natsu frunció aún más el ceño. El de cabello oscuro lo vio tomar a Lucy de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Hablo en serio, Natsu. No le hagas esto a Lucy.

Pero el de ojos jade hizo caso omiso, estaba cegado por el deseo de ganar, tal como si fuera una pelea.

Lucy bajó el rostro y apretó sus manos, apretando la de Gray también. Y como reacción en cadena, Gray comenzó a apretar la muñeca de Natsu.

Dragneel hizo una mueca ante la presión.

—Natsu, estoy de acuerdo con Gray. No puedes hacer elegir a Lucy, los dos sois sus amigos —le dijo Lisanna.

Natsu la ignoró olímpicamente, con la mirada fija en los ojos grises.

—Lucy. Gray o yo.

Gray sintió la mano de Lucy apretarse aún más contra la suya, tal vez pidiéndole que la sacara de ahí.  
Lastimosamente, Gray no podía hacerlo. Natsu no iba a dejarlo, y entonces todo se complicaría.

—Natsu, suéltame —pidió ella.

Tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y todos los miraban con curiosidad. Expectantes e indecisos, sus miradas la incomodaban, haciendo que quisiera largarse cuanto antes.

—Lucy... —susurró girándose para mirarla.

De verdad esperaba que dijera _Natsu_ como una respuesta.

—Pero Lucy...

—Nada evitará que vaya a una misión con Gray —suspiró—. Además preguntarme a quién elijo es lo más inmaduro y estúpido salido de ti hasta ahora.

Natsu guardó silencio, mientras que Lisanna le decía algo desde atrás.

_Lucy tiene razón..._fue lo que dijo la Strauss.

Pero él de verdad estaba seguro de que Lucy lo elegiría. Aunque si lo volvía a pensar Lucy no era así.

La soltó con derrota, y Lucy no lo miró más, sólo quería despejarse.

—Vamos, Gray...

Se dirigieron al tablero de misiones y Gray sacó una al azar, sabiendo que ella no estaba bien como para seguir ahí. Él nunca le soltó la mano, y Lucy nunca quiso que se la soltara. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por subir los escalones para salir y largarse, llegó un furioso chico con una Juvia de ojos llorosos y tristes detrás.

Cuando ella vio a Gray, quiso irse de inmediato, pero el chico no dejó que le soltara la mano por el momento, y estrelló su puño contra la mejilla de Fullbuster.

El mago de Fairy Tail cayó al suelo y Lucy arrodillada a su lado por la fuerza del golpe.

—¡L-Lyon-san! —gritó Juvia con horror.

A pesar de todo, ella no quería que golpeara a Gray.

—¡Gray! —exclamó Lucy bastante asustada.

La maga estaba por acercarse a él cuando Lyon se dejó caer sobre Gray para comenzar a golpearlo.

—¡Lyon! Chicos, alguien ayude a Gray —dijo Mirajane desde la barra con la preocupación en sus ojos.

—¡Te mereces cada maldito golpe que te de, Gray! —gritó.

En ese momento apareció un desganado Gajeel por detrás para agarrar al albino por el hueco de las axilas.

Gajeel soltó un chasquido, no quería meterse, pero sino tarde o temprano iba a terminar golpeando a Lucy. Además él también sabía ser justo y no sabía qué había hecho Gray así que...

—¡Suéltame Redfox! ¡Se merece todo lo malo por ser un hijo de puta con Juvia!

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza del Dragon Slayer, y al instante soltó a Lyon para apartar a Lucy y tomar a Gray de la ropa con unas terribles ganas de matar al chico.

—¡Gajeel! —resonó la voz de Erza Scarlet por todo el lugar. Todos se voltearon para mirarla mientras bajaba las escaleras— ¡Suelta a Gray!

—¡Se merecerá todo lo que le haremos! —respondió.

—¡Ahora! —volvió a decir.

Gajeel soltó de mala manera a Gray y al momento Lucy se acercó para preguntarle qué tan mal estaba. Aunque Gray dijo que estaba bien, pero ella no le creyó.

Él se puso de pie con un poco de ayuda de Lucy, y al instante Erza lo atacó. Verbalmente, claro.

—¿Por qué Gajeel te quería golpear?... Y no me des la espalda.

Desganadamente se dio la vuelta, haciendo que Lucy lo soltara.

—¿Y?

—... No le di importancia a lo que Juvia decía.

Erza alzó una ceja. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Juvia por al ado de Gray. Frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿No la rechazaste? —lo volvió a mirar.

—¡¿Por qué tantas preguntas?, es suficiente con que haya hecho llorar a Juvia!

La pelirroja le envió una mirada de advertencia a Gajeel y, por si acaso, a Lyon.

—Ella fue para decirme que no iba a insistir más conmigo.

—¿Y te parece bien haberla hecho llorar? —gruñó.

Gray estaba por responder pero el cabello rubio de Lucy apareció, y su cuerpo hizo una barrera entre él y Erza.

—Lucy...

—Ya me estoy cansando, he tenido mucho drama hoy y no quería hacer esto. Sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo con que culpen a Gray por todo.

—¿Qué? —se escucharon dos voces desde atrás.

Natsu desde la barra susurró un _Luce_, y murmullos llenaron todo el gremio.

—¿De qué hablas, Lucy? —preguntó Erza.

—De eso, que creo injusto de vuestra parte que echéis la culpa a Gray y lo interroguen. Y que, como hicieron Lyon y Gajeel, le golpeen sin saber nada —frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que tú lo sabes —Lucy se volteó para mirar a Lyon.

Ella suspiró.

—Estoy segura de que no lo defendería. Le habría retado aunque hipotéticamente, me gustara —alzó levemente una ceja, retándolo a que dijera que no defendía a la maga de agua porque le gustara.

—Si es así, quiero que me lo expliques, Lucy —dijo Erza.

Heartfilia volvió a mirarla.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó —confesó. Y antes de que se pusieran a alegar, ella continuó—. Pero Gray parecía bastante mal por haberla hecho llorar, y no voy a permitir que sigáis medio humillándolo por algo que no es realmente su culpa —tragó en seco.

Erza soltó un suspiro y descruzó los brazos para ponerlos en su cintura.

—Es bueno saber que os apoyáis tanto —sonrió.

Los murmullos volvieron y Lucy, Lyon, Gajeel, Natsu y Gray miraron confundidos a Erza.

—Somos amigos... ¿De qué hablas? —boqueó.

—Tengo una misión para ustedes. Los solicitan, de hecho —de entre su guante metálico de la armadura sacó un papel y se lo extendió a su compañera.

Gray apareció por detrás de Lucy y le dio una corta mirada a Erza antes de mirar el papel.

—Nosotros ya íbamos a una misión —dijo Lucy despegando la mirada del pergamino y entregándoselo a Gray.

—Pero todavía están aquí. Necesito que vayan lo más pronto posible, el que esa cosa permanezca más tiempo así podría ser hasta peligroso —sentenció.

Lucy fijó su mirada en Gray y éste asintió.

—Por mí está bien.

—¿Entonces supongo que nos deberíamos ir? —dudó Lucy.

—Sí, pero cuando lleguen vamos a hablar como se debe de esto —indicó.

Todo se sumió en silencio mientras se iban y cuando pudieron reaccionar llegaron los reclamos sobre Erza. Sin embargo ella los ignoró y les ordenó a Lyon, Gajeel y Juvia que subieran con ella.

Sería mucho mejor si lo hablaban por separado.

* * *

**I.**

* * *

—¿Necesitas ayuda con tu labio? —preguntó Lucy mientras caminaban.

Pero Gray no contestó.

—No tenías por qué defenderme —soltó.

Lucy lo miró de reojo enarcando una ceja, empero luego siguió mirando al frente.

—No, no tenía por qué, pero hice lo que creía más justo y correcto. Por cierto, gracias por intentar ayudarme —le dijo.

Gray supo de inmediato que se refería a Natsu.

—Estaba siendo un idiota, además no tenía derecho alguno a hacerte elegir —frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú crees? —hizo una mueca.

—Pues estoy bastante de acuerdo con lo que le dijiste.

Lucy sonrió ligeramente. Se pusieron de acuerdo y cada uno iría a casa para buscar lo que necesitaran. Una vez hecho eso, se reunieron en la estación y tomaron un tren para ir al sur de Fiore.

—Oh, lo olvidaba —murmuró Lucy haciendo que Gray abriera un ojo. La vio rebuscar algo entre su mochila, y cuando lo encontró se lo mostró con una sonrisa.

—Eres genial —sonrió Gray con ironía. Tomó el libro y lo abrió. Se acomodó algo desparramado contra la ventana y comenzó a leer.

Encontraba ligeramente interesante aquel nombre, preguntándose de qué sería —sin ver la parte de atrás—. Incluso le daba un poco de curiosidad así que estaba dispuesto a leerlo sin problemas.

Minutos más tarde, casi a la hora, enfrascado en la lectura como estaba sintió un peso sobre su estómago.

Alzó una ceja al ver a Lucy con la cabeza sobre su abdomen. Sonrió de lado y se acomodó un poco para seguir leyendo, cosa de que no incomodara a ninguno de los dos aquella posición.

Cuando llegaron Gray guardó el libro y despertó a Lucy. Mientras ésta recobraba la consciencia él miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño al ver la nieve. No llevaban más que lo esencial y Lucy había ido en busca sólo de sus llaves —las que no se había preocupado realmente de coger antes—, no la había visto con algún abrigo y si salía así iba a terminar ocupándose de una Lucy con mucha fiebre.

Gray suspiró y se puso de pie ante su adormecida compañera.

—¿Gray...? —susurró.

—Ten, ponte esto —dijo extendiéndole su chaqueta. Lucy lo miró sin entender nada y Gray rodó los ojos—. Por si no leíste vamos a Nevada, en Nevada, osea aquí, hay mucha nieve y tú no fuiste capaz de traer otra cosa que tu linda camiseta de tirantes —Gray sonrió—. Vamos, pontela, recuerda que yo estoy acostumbrado.

Lucy se sonrojó. No por la sonrisa de Gray, realmente. No por alguna otra banal cosa. En realidad le avergonzaba que le dijera eso porque era verdad, ni se había molestado en sacar algo de ropa y pareció notar sólo sus llaves y el libro para Gray que estaba sobre el sofá.

—Te lo agradezco, Gray —musitó poniéndose de pie.

Él asintió y tomó la mochila de Lucy —en la que también había dejado el libro de nuevo— y se la puso al hombro. Cuando ella lo notó se estaba acomodando la chaqueta.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró.

Gray se volteó e hizo una especie de mueca.

—¿Me pongo la mochila al hombro?

Lucy abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, sin nada que rebatir realmente, a parte de que era su mochila.

—Es mi mochila.

—Claro que es tu mochila, no cargo cosas de extraños —enarcó una ceja. Soltó un suspiro y negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Camina, tenemos que irnos.

Lucy lo vio salir del vagón, no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Gray definitivamente andaba más amable de lo que realmente se podía esperar.


	8. Caras vemos

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Una manera de olvidar**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter VIII**

**Caras vemos**

**.**

Se encontraba frente al escritorio del que alguna vez habría sido del que había conocido como Makarov Dreyar.

Tenía las manos entrelazadas por detrás y su mirada estaba perdida, aunque pareciera que mirara a Erza. Junto a su brazo derecho estaba el de una temblorosa Juvia que lograba romperle el corazón aunque no lo pareciera tanto.

Los labios de Scarlet se movían con frenesí, y parecía estarles dando un regaño. Gajeel tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada frustrada que se mantenía en la superficie del escritorio que era golpeada de tanto en tanto por Erza, con yemas, palmas, uñas y puños.

Y Juvia no había dejado de llorar. En silencio, pero de cualquier manera lo hacía. Su rostro se hundía ligeramente en el suave cuello de su chaqueta azul, sin dejar de pensar en que tal vez nunca debió haber aceptado hablar de eso con Lyon.

Se había encontrado al mago de hielo, albino, el día anterior cuando había echado a correr en la única dirección que sabía de memoria, y con la que jamás se podría equivocar. Hacia el gremio.

A unas cuantas cuadras del gremio, fue cuando se encontró a Lyon. Al parecer se encontraba por ahí en la búsqueda de ella. En un comienzo le había sonreído, pero aparentemente la había visto mejor. Y es que Juvia tampoco hacía nada por ocultar su angustia y desesperación. Había aminorado el paso y cuando estuvo frente a él, la tomó por los hombros con preocupación.

En ese momento no le contó nada, y Lyon entendió que por el momento sólo necesitaba un fuerte abrazo. Que aunque no estrujaría su pena, podría reconfortarla un poco. Terminó en Fairy Hills, su habitación, llorando en el hombro del mago. Sin embargo, perdió el conocimiento ¿segundos?, ¿minutos?, ¿horas? Sólo recordaba lo de la mañana. Se había despertado para encontrarse con un dormido Lyon, sentado incómodamente en su sillón.

Y se hubiera preguntado por qué nunca le había dado la más mínima oportunidad a él, que la trataba tan bien. Pero cuando llegó al gremio con el albino, y vio a Gray, supo que a pesar de todo su corazón no fue capaz de dejar de latir por el de cabello oscuro.

No se podía mandar sobre el corazón, ¿verdad?

Pero por un impulso terminó contándole sobre eso. No pensando que tuviera una reacción tan agresiva. Aunque ahora se decía que debió haberlo imaginado.

Y ni siquiera le consolaba un poco el haber intentado detenerlo, porque no terminó logrando nada, y por eso Gray había recibido un golpe.

Y el que se haya ido con Lucy era...

—¡Juvia! —dio un salto en su lugar y subió sus ojos a esas alturas ya rojos hacia Erza.

La pelirroja suspiró y se presionó la piramidal de la nariz. No había sido correcto gritarle de esa manera considerando el estado en que se encontraba.

Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y se inclinó un poco y los miró a los tres.

—Espero que esto nunca más vuelva a pasar. No quiero que arregléis sus problemas de esta manera, mucho menos si es en el gremio. Así que espero que para la próxima o me digan, o podéis iros a golpearse como monos allá afuera —alzó una ceja—. Suponiendo que no esté, se lo comentaran a Mirajane.

No recibió respuesta y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¡¿Entendido?!

—Sí.

Erza fijó su mirada en la chica. No había contestado y otra vez miraba hacia abajo.

—Pueden irse, excepto Juvia.

Lyon dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a cuestionar sus palabras. Erza vio aquel movimiento y lo miró a los ojos.

—No tardaré mucho.

Luego de unos minutos y por la mirada tanto insistente como amenazante de Scarlet obligaron a hacer suspirar a Lyon.

Cuando él y Gajeel salieron —con el ceño fruncido—, Erza volvió a observar a Juvia.

Se irguió y comenzó a rodear al escritorio para llegar a la chica. Le puso una mano en el hombro una vez ahí.

—No puedes estar así por siempre.

Juvia no contestó. Tampoco movió la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea de qué te habrá hecho Gray, y como no lo sé, me es imposible apoyarte en el tema. De todos modos hablaré con él, y espero que estés tú también cuando lo haga.

Juvia se mordió el labio.

—Pero si no quieres, no puedo obligarte a nada —le recordó.

Entonces la de cabello azul miró a Erza.

—Erza-san, ¿crees que Juvia pueda tener su final feliz? —preguntó.

La pelirroja no supo que decirle. Tenía el corazón roto, y era tan posible que tuviera un final feliz, como que no lo tuviera.

—Uno mismo es el que tiene que aprender a ser feliz —suspiró.

Juvia se quedó en su lugar. Después asintió.

—Puedes irte si lo deseas.

Juvia sonrió ligeramente.

—Te lo agradezco, Erza-san.

La pelirroja le sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza de Juvia.

—Nunca te rindas a la felicidad.

Una vez se fue, Erza se pasó las manos por el rostro y echó un poco hacia atrás su cabello. Se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró con frustración, pensando en ojos oliva y tatuajes rojizos.

I.

Gray alzó una ceja en dirección a Lucy. La chica se abrazaba y tiritaba, castañeteando ligeramente sus dientes.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

Lucy asintió frenéticamente. Gray entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

—Eres una mentirosa, Heartfilia.

Ante la acusación ella sí lo miró, girando casi completamente su cuerpo.

—N-no e-e-es cierto.

Gray rodó los ojos.

—A penas hablas y como sigas haciéndolo, entonces apuesto un abrazo a que vas a morderte la lengua —sonrió.

Él dejó de mirarla y Lucy gruño. Estuvo a punto de comenzar a morderse el labio, cuando entonces se mordió la lengua, tal como Gray había dicho.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y detuvo sus penosas pisadas.

_¿Qué carajos?_

Escuchó una risa desde al lado y no tuvo ni que recordar que Gray era la única persona con ella.

—Entonces...

Lucy lo miró.

—¿Tendré mi abrazo? —sonrió de lado.

La rubia frunció el ceño como pudo, e intentó asesinar en su mente a Gray. Intentó.

—Oh vamos. ¿No aceptarás que lo necesitas? —insistió.

Lucy se mantuvo en silencio.

Gray bufó, molesto por la testarudez de su compañera. En cambio, cuando ella comenzó a caminar otra vez él se puso por detrás y la abrazó.

A esas alturas Gray ya estaba sólo con su pantalón, botas y la linda mochila rosa de Lucy.

—¿... G-Gray? —tardó en reaccionar—. Gray, joder, ¿qué haces?

Gray notó el tono angustiado de Lucy. Tal vez eso le hacía recordar un poco a aquel... problema.

—Tranquila, sólo no dejaré que mueras de hipotermia —murmuró.

Ella asintió, aunque algo dudosa. No porque fuera a creer que Gray no cumpliría lo que decía.

El problema era ella. Le había parecido muy erróneo aquel agradable sentimiento que habían provocado los brazos de Gray.

Eso era demasiado agradable como para que llevara a algo bueno. Joder, no quería que terminaran rompiéndose el corazón por impotencia mutuamente.

—Lucy... Lucy... —ella giró un poco la cabeza pero la devolvió a su lugar—. Sólo camina, no pasa nada.

Lucy sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Bromeas? No puedo caminar así —soltó.

Gray rodó los ojos.

—No hay prisa. Mira a tus pies —dijo.

—¿Para qué?

Gray la miró desde su lugar con la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—¿Quieres obedecer ya? —gruñó—. Joder, solo mira a tus pies.

Ella suspiró y lo hizo.

—Muy bien y ahora qué... ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Mira Gray, mira, hay nieve bajo mis pies, pero qué emoción!

Gray chasqueó la lengua. Elegía el peor momento para ponerse a ironizar.

Sin embargo, decidió ignorarla.

—Voy a pasar mis brazos por tu cintura, y vamos a caminar a la vez.

—Ah.

Gray frunció el ceño.

—¿Sólo _ah_?

—¿Y qué querías que dijera?

Gray parpadeó pensativo ante su pregunta. Bueno, en realidad no tenía ni idea de qué se estaba quejando.

Aunque Lucy se ponía más divertida cuando "discutían". Así que mejor lo seguía haciendo, así no se aburrían.

—No lo sé, un _¡eres un genio, Gray! _o bien un _¡nunca se me habría podido ocurrir eso! —_exclamaba, imitando la voz de Lucy algunas veces.

—Pero qué egocéntrico —murmuró—. ¡Y también mal imitador, yo no sueno así!

Pero Gray sólo se mantuvo mirándola fijamente. O por lo menos a su perfil.

—Veo que estás mejor, eh —sonrió de lado.

Lucy no contestó, pensando en sus palabras. Era cierto, ya no sentía tanto frío como antes. Eso no significaba que no temblara, claro. Maldita falda.

Maldita ella, por no pensar en el lugar y por lo menos ponerse una buena chaqueta.

Era en parte un alivio que la de Gray le llegara a las rodillas.

—Tierra a Lucy, Tierra a Lucy...

La chica dio un salto al sentir las manos heladas de Gray en su cuello.

—¡Gray! —le dio un leve codazo hacia atrás.

Él soltó una risa de dolor y diversión en su oído y después se separó de ella.

Al instante Lucy se giró confusa, preguntándose por qué se habría separado de ella. ¿No que...

—Ya sé que te había gustado la idea, pero oye, si vas a hacer eso cada vez que bromee, mejor nos apresuramos en llegar. Quiero mantener mis costillas intactas, la verdad.

Lucy se sonrojó por las palabras de Gray. Lo miró de reojo con los labios en una línea. Estaba estirando un poco sus brazos.

Gray también la miró, haciendo que la rubia se exaltara.

—Tranquila, tampoco planeaba hacerte caminar sola. ¡Imagina te vas montaña abajo! Ya es difícil subir algo empinado y no vas a querer hacerlo por segunda vez, ¿o sí? —bajó sus brazos y tomó la mano de Lucy con firmeza.

La maga sintió como la tiraba, llevándola con él. En verdad que no sabía qué pasaba con Gray. Estaba siendo, extrañamente, más amable que de costumbre —sin contar con que aún llevaba su mochila—, le sonreía y reía más que antes.

A las horas después ya habían hablado con la que se había presentado como la esposa del alcalde, que por cierto parecía bastante ocupado.

Resultaba que en una montaña, kilómetros más allá del pueblo, su hijo se había encontrado con una especie de portal. Según la adivina del lugar era una puerta que conectaba ese mundo con el de los espíritus, lo que por cierto no le daba mucha confianza a Lucy.

Mientras hablaban había llegado la adivina y, cómo no, curandera. Al parecer estaba cuidando al hijo del alcalde.

Luego Eime, la mujer que les había estado explicando, comento que después de eso su hijo había enfermado. Tenía mucha fiebre y habían comenzado a aparecerle marcas por el cuerpo.

Eran ya cerca de las doce así que les dieron alojamiento en su casa. Era mucho más grande que las demás, después de todo era la que les pasaban a los alcaldes y sus familias. De alguna manera se las cedían a los nuevos elegidos para el cargo.

Eime los había guiado por sí sola a sus habitaciones, las que se encontraban una al lado de la otra en un corredor del segundo piso.

Gray le había devuelto su mochila antes de entrar a su habitación y ahora se encontraba sentada sobre su sutil maleta.

Era una habitación bastante bonita, de paredes en color burdeo. La puerta era blanca y habían algunos muebles.

Había una cama de plaza y media en el centro del lugar, apegada a la pared cubierta por cortinas pálidas, y al lado de una ventana. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama dejando la maleta atrás.

Se dejó caer y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Diablos, era malditamente cómoda. Se formó una leve sonrisa en su labios, que a los segundos desapareció, dejando lugar a una respiración acompasada y a una expresión relajada.

Sin poder evitarlo, se había quedado dormida.


End file.
